Oliver's Worst Nightmare
by Calie1
Summary: Little did Oliver know he was about to run into his worst nightmare. Halloween challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is a response to a Halloween challenge by lilmoochie. It got a bit ouot of control. I will be posting the rest of it by Friday. It will probably be in two or three parts. There are slight spoilers up to Rouolette. Although I don't specifically mention the episode Oliver reflects some off the same feelings. Please let me know if you like it. I need the boost to get me back to finishing my other Chlollie story, The Fall. Please refer to the end of the chapter for another note.

* * *

"What happened to your date?"

Oliver turned from the bar and scanned the crowd, eyes searching for the tall brunette clad in a very short very low cut French Maid costume. "Over there." Oliver nodded across the room and turned back around just in time to see the bartender set his scotch down.

"She ditched you pretty quick didn't she Queen?"

Taking a swig he turned back around and leaned back against the bar. "Well usually when they find out I don't have any interest in them and they are only here for the pictures…" He trailed off as if the rest would have been understood. Turning back to the man at his side Oliver frowned. He'd met Gerard Beauchamp a few years before. He was just slightly younger then Oliver, he came from France and from old money. He'd bought shares in Queen Industries and had continued to show up in Oliver's life here and there; mostly when they were both single. "Don't you have a date?"

"Why?" Gerard shrugged. "At least this way I leave myself some options." He gestured out in front of him. A petite red head walked in front of him wearing a tight leotard and bunny years. She grinned seductively up at him and as she passed his eyes roamed down her body all the way the to the cotton tail. He turned back to Oliver with a cheeky grin. "Like I said." With a shrug he sipped his own drink. "I have to admit your little nurse there is looking pretty tempting."

"Have at her." Oliver shrugged. "But you might have trouble prying her away from that guy she is currently wrapped around." Turning away again he took a seat and sat at the bar. "This was a stupid idea."

"It's for a good cause." Gerard took a seat next to Oliver and surveyed his friend with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you anyway? I thought costumes were required."

"James Bond." Oliver yanked on his tux sleeves.

"Lame. Just because you look better than most in a tux is no reason." Gerard pulled the toy gun from his belt. "This is much cooler."

"A cowboy?" Oliver snorted and took another sip of his scotch.

"A gunslinger."

"You're from France."

"And James Bond was British."

Oliver shrugged. "Touché."

"You don't speak French." Gerard let his eyes follow another woman and the long black tail swinging in her wake.

"Fluent." Oliver raised his hand at the bartender and pointed down to his empty glass.

"Really?" When Oliver nodded in response Gerard shrugged. "So did you come here to pout?"

"No, like you said it's a good cause. I spend ten thousand, twenty including my lost date, on a ticket for a charity Halloween party and it scrubs away some of the tarnishing on Oliver Queen's name. At least that's what my publicist said." The music thumped louder as the song changed. Oliver looked around in annoyance. "Does it have to be so damn loud?" His friend chuckled in response, Oliver only frowned.

"You know for a period when you dove off the deep end you were out every night. Now that you've gotten your shit together you live like a hermit."

"I'm busy." Oliver mumbled, more to himself. It wasn't just being CEO of Queen Industries that kept him busy. Ever since he donned the Green Arrow suit again he'd thrown himself back into his other persona full force. There was still an empty hole within him, the pain was still there. But instead of trying to fill it with drinking, spending money, and partying, he'd opted for working, trying to do something good, hoping that one day enough good acts on his part would erase the guilt and all the pain.

"I can't imagine your sex life is thriving much. You bring in a smoking hot little nurse and you let her scamper off."

"Good riddance." Oliver pushed up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. He'd only been there thirty minutes. He was obligated to stay at least another hour.

"Now look at that."

Oliver turned at the knowing tone of his friend's voice. He followed Gerard's line of site down the bar, past a small group of people, and stopped on the petite blond. Her back was turned to them as she spoke with the woman across from her. He knew what had piqued his friend's interest. In a dark bar full of people in dark costumes she stuck out. His eyes started at the top where honey gold hair hung in short ringlets, then traveled down the pale skin of her back. She wore a short dress which flared out at her waist, only barely covering what was underneath. His eyes traveled over the long expanse of pale leg down to the white stiletto heels. She turned her body to the bar, never turning her head away from her friend, giving both Oliver and Gerard an eyeful of the plunging V neckline.

"Well hello Marilyn." Gerard said to himself with a grin. Turning back to Oliver he nodded his head back towards the blond. "What do you think?"

"I prefer brunettes."

"You're a blond." Gerard pointed out and turned back to watch the woman again. "I like the short skirt and neckline; easy access."

"Spare me. If you're going to screw her do it without giving me the play by play."

Gerard turned his head back to Oliver in time to see him knocking back another drink. "I might just do that." He pushed himself off the bar and glanced back at Oliver. "Slow down on the drinking. What is that four?"

"Fuck off. I've only had two." The sound of his friend chuckle only made him frown. He didn't usually mind Gerard, but he was rather relieved to have him gone. He didn't want company, he wanted to leave. Get back home, get back to work.

Movement at his side caught his eyes and he turned to see the small group of people to his right move away, allowing him perfect view of Gerard and the blond woman. His back was to Oliver, shielding the woman from his view, but by Gerard's relaxed stance Oliver could only assume things were going well. A feminine laugh caught his ears and Oliver rolled his eyes. He'd had enough, he was leaving regardless, Gerard and the nurse be damned.

Downing his drink and tossing a few bills on the bar, Oliver stood up. She laughed again and Oliver turned his head sharply in the couples direction, not even sure what he'd heard, but knowing there was something off. Slowly he walked closer, their voices carrying over the music, and the woman's voice sounding more and more familiar. Just as he stepped behind Gerard she laughed and it clicked, he could see her face even though Gerard clocked his view of her. Grabbing the other man's arm Oliver pushed him to the side. "Chloe."

"Oliver." She gasped and turned back to the French man. The smile that had been on his face earlier was gone and he seemed more confused than anything.

"You know her?" Gerard asked with amusement.

Oliver ignored him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois." Chloe looked around for her cousin and frowned. "She's covering this and had an extra ticket that was meant for Clark."

Gerard sighed as the two people ignored him. "So I take it my earlier intentions…"

Oliver turned to Gerard with a glare. "Don't even think about it." He snapped and grabbed Chloe's arm, pulling her away from Gerard's eyes. Putting his back to Gerard, Oliver cornered Chloe against the bar. "You said you were working."

"That was yesterday." Chloe said and turned to the bar. "Can I get vodka seven?" Turning back to Oliver she frowned up at him. "Lois called me this morning." She noticed the faraway look in his eyes and the way his jaw seemed to twitch. "What's wrong?"

Turning his head he spotted Gerard talking to a tall leggy red headed cheerleader and then looked back down at Chloe. "You do know the kind of attention you are drawing right?" Someone brushed his side and Oliver looked up just in time to see the man look over at Chloe, glancing down at her chest. Oliver fought the urge to snap at the gawker and instead leaned against the bar, blocking the man's view of Chloe.

"Yea." She laughed in amusement at Oliver's question and looked down at her attire then back up at him. "Isn't that the point?"

He wanted to say no, but speaking as a man that could appreciate a short skirt and a low cut top he couldn't argue. The problem was it wasn't supposed to be on Chloe. She was an attractive woman, but she shouldn't have been dressed like _that_. That wasn't her; that was other women, not the one who sat behind her computer giving him orders. Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The bartender walked up with her drink and Oliver requested another Scotch, he was going to need it.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked with mock innocence as she twirled around in front of him. The problem was she knew she looked good, and if he was smart he would admit it.

His first response was to say no, but she was playing him. "Put it this way," Oliver grabbed his scotch and sipped it. "At the risk of you getting accosted by more men like Gerard you aren't leaving my side until your back behind your own door. Alone."

"You're no fun." Chloe turned away from him and to the bar, nursing her drink in silence.

For a moment he felt guilty, but then he turned to his eyes and spotted the man adjacent to him looking down. Following the man's eyes Oliver found himself staring at Chloe's backside, which was currently tipped up as she leaned on the bar, her skirt flaring out giving a small glimpse at the white panties underneath. He glared back up at the man in frustration and turned to Chloe, stepping behind her.

Chloe gasped at the feeling of a body pressing against her own. She watched familiar arms come up on either side of her, trapping her. Turning in Oliver's arms she looked up into his dark eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know you can see everything underneath your dress?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's attached to the dress. I'm not going to let everyone in his bar see my underwear." She started to turn back around, but then stopped. "And what the hell is the big deal anyway. Don't act all modest now. I'm sure you're no different from the rest of them, are you?"

"This is different." Oliver shot back. "I know you."

"Oliver, I'm a grown woman. I'm single. How else am I going to meet people?"

"I think you are going to attract the wrong kind of people." She sighed in frustration and turned back away from him. "Chloe," She didn't say anything. "Chloe." Now she was angry. Grabbing her waist in one hand he leaned forward and dropped his mouth to her ear. "Forgive me if I don't like the fact that every man in here wants to look up the skirt of a woman I know."

"Lois is here." Chloe responded. "I don't see you raining on her parade."

She was right. In fact he'd totally forgotten about Lois. Chloe turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyelashes seemed longer, making her green eyes seem larger than usual. He felt her breathe deeply underneath his hand and then flickered his eyes to her chest, watching as her breasts rose and fell. When his eyes found hers again, there was something different. She leaned back slightly, her back flush against his chest. Slowly, Oliver slid his hand over her stomach, pressing her against him, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Hey!"

Oliver dropped his head and sighed at the familiar voice. Chloe pulled away from him, leaning forward onto the bar, forcing him to drop his hand. Stepping away from Chloe he leaned on the bar and looked passed her at Gerard. "What?" A man passed, his eyes dropping to Chloe's skirt. With an irritable sigh he grabbed Chloe's hip and turned her so that her backside was pressed against him.

Chloe looked behind her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Looking back up from Chloe, Oliver focused his attention on Gerard. "What?"

"Look who I found." Gerard nodded to his side.

There was an urge to groan that Oliver had to contain. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have minded the presences of Dustin Hamilton, one of Gerard's closest friends a man bent on spending mommy and daddy's money on cars, clothes, and woman. He didn't have a care in the world, except for the two scantily clad women standing on either side of him. Oliver glanced down in front of him at Chloe realizing she didn't have much more clothes on herself. "I guess that means you'll leave me alone now.'

"Oh come on." Dustin slapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Me and my two little police officers here were heading out to another party."

Oliver glanced over the two woman dressed in matching police uniforms, asses hanging out just as much as Chloe's. "Is that what the orange jump suit is about?"

"I like being arrested." Dustin grinned.

"That's because you like them young." Oliver mumbled. "Well have fun."

"Oh no, you're coming with us."

Turning his glare to Gerard he frowned. "I'm taking Chloe home."

"Hey." She turned around, not caring about Oliver's concern about her dress and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say I was going home."

"You are. I'm leaving and you aren't staying here by yourself."

"You can leave, but I'm staying."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Hey, hey, hey." Gerard threw his hands up. "Both of you can come." He watched the couple in front of him, glaring at one another, waiting for the other to give in. "Your friend here get's to stay out and I promise you they'll be less people where we're going." Oliver's angry eyes met his. "Well don't pretend that isn't your problem."

"Fine." Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty and tossed it on the bar. "Let's go." He wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist to usher her towards the door, but she planted her feet and pushed at his chest.

"You didn't ask me, and Lois is here. I can't just leave her. You can't just boss me around Oliver."

"I am your boss!" He exclaimed angrily and then snapped his mouth shut. Looking up at the prying eyes he cursed himself. Taking a step closer to her he bent his head and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. Look I won't try to take you home. Just come with me. At least ease my conscious."

"Lois…" His hand slid around her waist, caressing the bare skin of her back as it went. When he pulled her closer she shuddered.

"Lois ditched you a long time ago." He pressed his hand against the small of her back and ignored the rush that went through his body at the feel of her. "I'll text her. Okay?"

He had to know what he was doing, because she couldn't even think. He was clouding her mind with that damn Oliver Queen charm. "Okay."

This time Chloe didn't fight him. Pressing his palm into her lower back he ushered her through the crowd. They exited the club into the brisk night air and Oliver couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his ticket and passed it to the valet.

"Lois?" Chloe questioned from his side.

"Right." Taking his cell phone from his pocket he sent her a brief message. _I stole your cousin,. finder's keepers._ That should piss her off sufficiently.

"What did you say?" Chloe craned her head over to glance at his phone, but he was already tucking it away.

"I took care of it." Of course there was a strong chance she would be blowing his phone up later. Chloe gave him a speculative glance, but he ignored her. Moments later his black sports car came zipping around the corner. Oliver frowned at the valet, but handed him a tip none the less. As Chloe stepped forward to the passenger side he cut her off, reaching for the handle. "At least give me the opportunity."

She rolled her eyes in response and stepped around the door. "Because you've always been such a gentleman in the past."

Once she took her seat he slammed the door and frowned as he walked around his care. Stopping at the driver's side door he turned and looked behind him to find Gerard taking his keys from the valet. "Where the hell am I going?"

"Follow me!"

His frown only deepened in response. Oliver hated surprises. Climbing into the car he put it into gear and waited for Gerard to pull off. Unconsciously his eyes turned, landing on Chloe's legs.

"Do you always have to frown? You could have just left me."

"It isn't that. I don't like this." Oliver waived at the bar he'd just exited. "I'd rather be home, or on a mission getting shot at. It's not you."

"I thought this used to be your thing?" She inquired, for the first time finally getting a glimpse into him. Sure, they were decent friends that knew way too much about one another, but they never willingly shared it, it was more out of obligation considering the jobs they led.

"Used to." He could see her look at him from the corner of his eye, perhaps waiting for further explanation. It wasn't that he didn't want her to understand, he just didn't want to talk about it. It had taken months of fuck ups and a suicide attempt before he'd been able to get anywhere close to getting his shit back together. Getting through the night was going to be hard enough without having to relieve the past year.

"Okay."

He turned to look at her, expecting more of a response. She offered him a soft smile which made his stomach feel sick for a reason he couldn't understand. A honk drew his attention away and he turned to his window to find Gerard shooting him the bird.

"Classy." Chloe shook her head and pulled the seatbelt across her lap.

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you have class." He could attest to that personally.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to post a picture of the dress Chloe was wearing, but I can't seem to get it to work. Go to my profile page for the link to my livejournal account. I'm going to post the story on my livejournal account and the picture will be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Here is the second part! The last part should be out Friday. This was already computed I just had to edited which is why it was up so fast. I still haven't finished chapter three, but I am nearing the end. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm really glad everyone has liked it.

* * *

They skipped passed the line waiting to get in. Chloe stared back at the waiting patrons, momentarily feeling bad for them as she remembered standing outside clubs herself, but she got over that relatively quickly as she took in her surroundings. Plush sofa's littered the floor; some covered in red velvet others in black leather. A red glow filled the bar, making it almost difficult to see. Scantily clad woman walked around serving drinks dressed in their Halloween best. Even the bartenders had were pumped full of silicone. A couple of men paced the floor, dressed in neatly cut tuxes. It was hard to for her to realize they were security.

It only took her moments to realize that practically everyone in the bar looked and put off the same vibe as Oliver, and it made her think of one thing, money. As humbled as he had become over the past couple of years he was still a billionaire.

"Hey."

She looked up at Oliver's familiar voice and then nodded towards the bar. "Is it made of ice?"

"Yea, come on."

His hand was on her back again, and for the first time she realized that he really hadn't stopped touching her, except for when they were in his car. And his hand never dropped low enough to where her dress covered her lower back, it always settled against bare skin. If she got anything from her excursion that night she was hoping it would be a small look into what really went on in Oliver Queen's mind. He hadn't been the same since the event, and even when he seemed to begin to get his act together he still seemed withdrawn, not completely happy.

"Took you long enough." Gerard scooted down the sofa, making room at the end.

"Traffic." Oliver lied. When he'd realized where they were headed he had lagged behind, not in any rush to arrive.

"Champagne?" Dustin asked and passed a glass down.

"Thanks." Chloe took it with a cool smile and sat down next to Gerard. Oliver slid in next to her, his body brushing against hers.

"So, you and Oliver work together?" Dustin pried and glanced between the two of them.

Oliver cursed himself for the second time for opening his big mouth. "Chloe's a big computer geek." He ignored the slap on his stomach. "She's more like a consultant."

"Well I've never been one for the geek type, but if they all look like you…" Dustin winked and sat back, laying an arm around the woman at his side.

"Then you'd never get laid." A hand came down on his thigh and he looked over at Chloe who was looking up at him sympathetically. Leaning in to her he brought his mouth to her ear. "The man's a whore."

"And you're a priest." He pulled back and frowned at her. "I'm just saying. I've seen some of your exploits. They weren't always pretty."

"Way to bring up the past Sullivan." He nodded at a passing bartender. "Scotch, seriously though." He nodded at her. "What were you thinking wearing this? I mean I have to admit you make a great Marilyn Monroe, but last time I checked, that dress on Marilyn wasn't so short or so low cut."

Chloe looked down at her costume then back up at Oliver. "Everyone wants to be someone else." Chloe shrugged and sipped at her wine. "Besides, having people hit on you once in a while boosts your ego."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oliver I spend most of my time behind a computer, in a tower, hundreds of feet above the city. I don't get out that much." He was slightly taken aback by her comment, for a moment not even saying a word.

"This is all yours?" He fingered a curl, choosing to forget the fact that she just admitted how lonely her life had become.

"Yea." She said softly, watching his hand out of the corner of her eye as he continued to play with her hair.

"I like it."

She smiled softly. His hand never left, and slowly her smile fell away as she watched him, eyes locked with his own. She could feel her hair pulling gently as he played with the strands and the longer the silence stretched on the more constricted her chess felt. "Maybe I should dress up like this every day." She joked, anything to break up the uncomfortable silence.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Oliver chuckled softly. "At least if you want anyone to get any work done." She smiled almost shyly at him, but the look in her eyes tempted him in ways it shouldn't have. Somehow their usually snark comments and light flirting had changed into something that couldn't be ignored. Knowing he needed to put a stop to it he lowered his hand from her blond curls, brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheek as he went. Her eyes broke away from his own suddenly, leaving only coldness in their wake.

"I've gotta use the restroom." She stood, probably quicker then she should have and showing just how shaken up by him.

Oliver watched her walk away with a frown. He hadn't been quite sure what the hell was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Movement at his side made him turn from the direction Chloe had disappeared in. "What do you want?"

"So what's up with the girl?" Gerard nodded in the direction she'd disappeared in. "And I don't mean you working with her. I mean like between the two of you."

"Nothing." Oliver responded in a clipped tone, leaving no room for discussion.

"Really? I mean the two of you…Well she's hot. And it doesn't look like nothing."

"We work together." Oliver responded and turned back to the way she disappeared, waiting for her return.

"So? That doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I dated her cousin."

"You did?" Gerard drew his brow together, trying to recall Oliver's past girlfriends. Then he remembered her mentioning Lois earlier that evening. "That's Lois' cousin?"

Oliver nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, I could see how that could be awkward. But that was years ago. So try me again."

"She's a widow." Oliver grounded out; hoping that bit of information would shock him into silence.

"Really?" Shaking his head Gerard sat back thoughtfully. "How long?"

Oliver frowned, recalling how Chloe had actually been divorced from Jimmy when he had been murdered. "Over a year."

"I guess that isn't very long. But nothing is going to change that. Eventually someone is going to snatch her up."

"Her best friend is a guy who is currently dating Lois, who by the way doesn't trust me very much." His relationship with Clark had begun to improve, but it was still kind of on the rocks.

"Excuses." Gerard set his drink down and leaned in. "Hey." When Oliver turned to him he continued. "You keep telling me why you can't be with her. But not once did you mention you didn't like her."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, to rebut everything Gerard had just said, but he couldn't. So instead he snapped his mouth shut and stood up. "Stop playing match maker."

Watching Oliver's retreating figure Gerard grinned. He'd been right.

Nearing the restrooms Oliver scanned the crowd for her, wondering to himself what could have been taking her so long. Finally he spotted her, blond hair and white dress like a beacon in the dark bar. She was cornered against a wall, trying to angle herself out from between the wall and the man that stood in her way. He'd warned her about that damn dress. Just as he got close enough to grab her hand another hand reached out for her, grabbing her back side and pulling her closer. "Hey!" Oliver grabbed his shoulder and shoved the man back. "Keep your hands to yourself." Chloe moved to his side and he fought the urge to shove her behind him.

"Hey man." The stranger raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't know she was taken."

Oliver wasn't even going to bother denying it; at least it got rid of him. Turning back to Chloe he frowned.

"I know what you're going to say." She held her hands up in defeat.

"Good then I don't have to say it. You want to step outside?" Because the last thing he wanted to deal with was Gerard or getting thrown out for getting into a fight.

"Yea, that's fine." He took her hands in his, leading her to the rear of the club. The further they walked the thicker the crowd became, making it almost impossible for her to see where she was going. He pulled her up a set of stairs and stopped in the narrow hallway. A rather large man, wearing a fitted tux, blocked their entrance. He looked them up and down, finally settling his eyes on Oliver. With a small nod behind him he stepped to the side and opened the door. The interior was much like the one downstairs, although less crowded and more secluded seating. But they didn't stop there and continued on to a set of balcony doors. Once past the threshold he released her hand and she continued on to the balcony herself. The balcony wasn't on the outside of the building; instead it overlooked the inside of the courtyard. A few patrons littered the grounds, most of them with enough common sense to wear a jacket. "Why didn't we go down there?"

"I've had enough of crowds for one night." He watched her from behind, not particularly minding the lag in conversation as she surveyed the lower level. It wasn't until he noticed her hunch over and rub her arms that he spoke again. "There are some drawbacks to being scantily clad don't you think?"

She turned to him with a smirk. "Some, but the benefits are the most important."

"Here." Oliver began unbuttoning his tux jacket to slip it off.

"No, no." Chloe reached out and stilled his hands. Dropping hers back down she shrugged, feeling a bit foolish. "It'll take away from the dress."

"You're a fool." Oliver said, but stepped forward and settled his hands over her arms, rubbing them gently. "What person in their right mind would freeze just so they could look good?"

"The single type," Chloe stepped in closer to him. "Of course it isn't doing me much good with you around. You have this habit of scaring them all off."

"Trust me, that's not the type you want." She cocked an eyebrow up at him. "I am that type, so I can assure you that isn't what you want."

"You aren't that type." She looked up and met his eyes. "You haven't even hit on me." She joked.

"If I didn't know you then I would have been that guy just now." She smirked at his response, obviously taking some pleasure in it. "Don't let it inflate your ego."

"I won't, I swear."

She shook under his hands and he rolled his eyes at her insistence not to take her jacket. "This isn't going to be awkward."

She opened her mouth to question him but stopped as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, wrapping his jacket around her as he did so. "No, not at all."

They stood like that for a few moments. She relaxed against him, resting her cheek against his chest. Gerard had been right; he hadn't said he didn't like Chloe. What the hell was he doing? Her hands slid up his body, resting against his chest, making him squeeze his eyes closed as the whole situation barreled down on him. "Fuck Chloe." He felt her head move and when he looked down at her she was meeting his eyes. He swallowed nervously as he removed one arm from her body and cupped her cheek in his hands. She didn't pull away, instead she pressed closer, arching up in his body, tilting her head back slightly. Slowly his lips descended until they were pressed against his own.

His lips were gentle, not at all what she had expected from the prominent bachelor. But it was uncharted territory for both of them. Not just because she'd been single for so long, it was more than that. They worked together, they knew each other's secrets, and they were friends. There were so many things wrong with the situation. But as his hands buried into her hair she allowed him to tilt her head back. His lips moved over hers slow and gentle only making her want more.. Hesitantly she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up onto her tippy toes. The stiletto heals she wore did little to make dent in the height he had on her. The hand that still remained on her back slid lower and cupped her back side. As he pressed the lower half of her body against him she gasped, allowing his tongue entrance.

She whimpered softly in the back of her throat, urging him on, making his mind go places that it shouldn't have. Just because she showed up in that ridiculous dress didn't mean that he had to lose all sense of propriety. It wasn't the first time he'd caught a glimpse of her legs and a brief look of cleavage. But something had been different this time. Maybe it had been the whole package, his change in lifestyle, the face that she was single and the pain of Jimmy's death had begun to ease. It was he who initially pulled away, and he never pulled away. But the fact that there would be no escaping this blunder was forefront in his mind, even if at the moment he didn't care. He didn't release her though, only sliding his hand back up to rest it on the small of her back. "This is going to be awkward."

"Very." Chloe voice shook. There were so many things wrong with what had just happened, but all she could think about was kissing him.

"And we aren't going to be able to look each other in the eye." She was still gasping for breath, her breast rising and falling. His eyes flickered down to the view and he felt that pull again causing his eyes to stray back to her lips.

"Probably not." His hand tightened on her waist.

"So tell me to stop."

"I can't." His eyes fluttered over her face, seeming to be searching for something, then without warning he pulled her closer again, crushing her lips to his own. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat in surprise, but she quickly responded, this time pressing her hips into his body. His hand crushed her to him and then spun her around. As her back collided with the wall she made a muffled sound of protest.

With her body pressed securely against his own he was free to let his hand roam up her body, barely brushing the side of one breast with his fingers before cupping her other cheek in his hand. She pressed closer to him and he knew for certain she had to have been more then aware of his arousal. With a will he never decided to exercise before he pulled his lips from her. Sure he could have convinced himself to hold on for just a little while longer, but it wouldn't have stopped. "I've got to stop." She sighed heavily and looked up at him, hurt evident on her features. "I have to be able to see you tomorrow and not regret anything. I can't afford to screw anything else up in my life right now, not when I'm just getting it back on track."

She swallowed, willing herself to understand. But she was in the same boat as he was, had been through just as much and she didn't understand. With a silent nod she lowered her hands to his chest and pushed him gently back. "Okay."

He stepped reluctantly back, suddenly not sure if he'd made the right decision or not. In an attempt to spare either one of them regrets it was obvious he'd only served in alienating her from him.

"Maybe we should head back inside. It is kind of cold." Chloe said, forcing the disappointment and hurt from her voice. She didn't want to be that person.

She turned away from him, not even waiting for his response. As she started moving towards the door, she didn't even glance back at him, and he had a feeling she would have left him on the balcony if he didn't decide to follow. "Chloe?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, knowing that his words wouldn't stop her. "Wait." Walking around her he stopped in front of her, blocking her only entrance.

"Oliver I'm cold, can we just go back inside?" This time he did slip his jacket off, and she didn't argue, more because she wanted to keep the talking at a minimum. When he drapped it over her shoulders she didn't even thank him.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"I didn't even say anything." The last thing she wanted to do was compalin. She'd respect his feelings even if it did hurt her.

"You didn't need to. I wasn't trying to make this uncomfortable."

But he did. He kissed her and then he pulled away, he did make it uncomfortable, but she wouldn't say that. "Oliver," She tried to offer him a smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine; I'm a big girl you know. It was a fluke, next Halloween we'll just stay away from one another."

She couldn't be serious. Sure she looked sexy as hell in that dress, but he'd known her to long for just a dress and a pair of high heels to send him over the edge. She was trying to accommodate him, give him his out. All she'd made him realize was that it wasn't going to go away, it had to have been there before, it was there now, and it would be there the next day. "And what about the days in-between?"

"We're friends right." She shrugged. "I mean we'll always be friends. I pull your ass out of trouble and you do the same for me right? Besides like you said, you've got a lot on your mind and you're doing better. I think ruining a friendship over one night would be ridiculous. You don't need that." It all made perfect sense when she said it. She was giving him the perfect out and he had better take it. The problem was she was screaming at him on the inside. "And to tell you the truth," Chloe slipped off his coat and offered him a half smile as she handed it back, "I'm not really interested in kissing men that are still hung up on my cousin."

"You're serious?" She sighed in what appeared to be irritation and he supposed it most likely was. He'd pushed her away and here she was giving him an out and he still couldn't let it go.

"Oliver, seriously it's fine. Just let it go." She tried to side step him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. She felt his chest brush against her breasts and she fought to control the urge that began rising up in her again.

He hated to keep pushing, making it worse. But he didn't believe her, and most of all he wasn't sure if he even believed himself. Taking a small step forward he stepped forward. Her eyes met his and he stared down into them, trying to find something in there that would give him some clue. She held his eyes for the longest time. He could see her jaw slightly clench, noticed her swallow and then her eyes flicked away from him, looking at something at his side. Her brow was drawn together just slightly in concentration. It was enough. "You're lying."

"Whatever." She couldn't trust herself to look at him. Instead she pulled her arm from him, but he didn't let go.

"You don't think I can tell when you're lying to me?"

She really had tried to control herself, but anger had overcome the hurt and the control she had fought so hard to hold on to. Turning her eyes back up to him she glared. "What do you want Oliver? I mean I'm telling you it's fine. Just believe me. Or would you feel better if I stood here and cried because Oliver Queen won't make out with me. Don't flatter yourself. You know, and what right do you have? You kissed me. Don't act like you didn't know what the hell you were doing until it was to late."

"So I already screwed it up didn't I?" She didn't say a word, and she didn't have to. Her silence was his answer. A relationship that he'd had to build twice was destroyed in only moments. He couldn't afford to lose her. He knew she wouldn't walk out on him over this, but he wasn't quite sure if he could get that trust back. Her change in demeanor assured him that the woman he had gotten to know over the past year wouldn't be there. In an attempt to try and save his friendship with her he'd done more harm than good. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously. Well next time you kiss someone think it through. You aren't the only one with problems you know." She pulled at her arm, but his grip was firm. With a defeated sigh she looked up at him and pleaded. "Oliver, please. Just let me go."

If he did then it would be over. "Wait, just wait." He had trouble swallowing as he lifted a hand to her cheek. Her blond hair brushed his fingers and he reached out for the second time that night and pulled at one of the springy curls. "I just didn't want to take the chance that it was the wrong decision. Everything is finally starting to get back to normal. I just don't think I could take the chance and mess this up."

"Mess what up and how?" His eyes seemed to be watching his hand as it played with her hair. At her question he looked back to her.

"You get me, better than most. You've had the same highs and lows as me, you know everything about me. I trust you, with my life. When it comes to women and relationships I'm not that reliable. Ask Lois." He hated to bring her up, especially when it was her cousin he had been making out with only five minutes ago. "I'd only wind up screwing it up in the end and I'd lose you."

"You didn't lose me a year ago." He laughed bitterly at what she had thought would have made him feel a bit more secure.

"I lost everything." Oliver pressed his palm against her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"I came back for you."

"You did." Oliver swallowed, barely making it past the growing lump in his throat. There was no way she knew what realization he was coming back to. There was no way around it. He'd been so wrapped up in what he'd lost in Lois he hadn't seen what had been so obvious. Somewhere between Chloe saving him and being the only person to understand him she'd become perfect, the only one. The problem wasn't that he didn't want her. He did, but he didn't want to take the chance. If he didn't take the chance then she'd still be there, perhaps just as his friend, but he could handle that, at least he thought he could. But by taking that chance he could lose her. "And you saved me." He said to her as much as he said it to himself.

"You deserved it." There was pain in his eyes and she knew he was remembering that time in his life that he tried so hard to forget. "We've all made mistakes, but you didn't deserve the torment you put yourself through. You deserve to be happy."

Happy-- that was a foreign word to him. He hadn't been truly happy in a long time. What he did, it made him feel good. Of that he could be proud of. Since she'd brought him back he'd made the right decisions, but still, there was something missing. He thought of Lois, remembering how she had always seemed to be that light he couldn't reach, that one chance at happiness that he'd lost, that was out of his grasp and now in Clark's. That ship had sailed regardless of how much he had tried to hold onto it. He'd pushed her away and lost her. Now here he was, standing before his lost love's cousin ready to push her away and already seeing her slip away. "I made a mistake with Lois." He brushed her lips with his thumb and fought the rising urge to lean in to her. "I pushed her away, and now I'm doing it with you."

"I pushed Jimmy away." Chloe admitted and tried to ignore the frown on his face. It was pity and she didn't want it. "That was my fault and when I finally was ready, it was too late. I learned a lot of things that day, and one of them was you don't always have a second chance. I should have held on to him while I had the chance." His brow was furrowed in concentration as his eyes looked elsewhere on her face, not meeting her own. "What is it Oliver?" His thumb brushed over her lips again causing her breath to hitch.

He was getting a second chance and she was standing right in front of him, but she was right, if he pushed her away now he may not have that chance again. Taking a step forward he slid his hand behind her head, threading his finger in her hair. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her breathing came quicker as he tilted her head back. This time it was different. When they kissed the first time it had been rushed, spur of the moment without any consideration as to the future. This time, she'd given him the opportunity to walk away and he didn't. Something had stopped him, and now that he was standing before her again, seemingly ready to give in, there was no way she could push him away. "I'm not Lois."

"I don't want Lois." He buried his other hand in her hair and stepped closer, tilting her head back further. He had regretted Lois, but the fact of the matter was that she didn't know him, not like the woman in front of him. She couldn't understand. Chloe could. Chloe would always understand his pain, she would always understand the decisions he made, even when he wasn't sure if they were the right ones. "I want the person who knows me." He lowered his head slowly as he spoke. "I want the person that goes above and beyond to drag my ass back kicking and screaming even when I'm determined to ruin myself."

"You saved yourself." Chloe whispered as he came closer. "I only helped you along."

"If you weren't there I wouldn't have." His nose brushed against hers as he closed the inches that remained between them. "I need you." He could hear her inhale and exhale shakily, and as he closed the distance her warm breath brushed against his lips. This time he didn't want to pull away. There was no doubt in his mind that when he saw her the following day he wouldn't regret it, it wouldn't be awkward.

Chloe pressed her hands against his chest and leaned in, arching her body into his own. His hands slid away from her head and wrapped around her body, pulling her in an embrace and closer to his warmth. When his tongue slid over the seam of her lips she didn't fight him, opening her mouth to him. She could have stayed there all night on that freezing cold balcony.

"Hey!"

Her body froze in his arms and she was jumping back before he could even grab onto her. If looks could kill he hoped his would. The animosity that Oliver felt was in no doubt evident on his face as he turned around and found Gerard and one of Dustin's dates. "What?"

"Stop making out and get inside."

Oliver watched Gerard chuckle and walk away, the woman giggling behind him and smacking him on the arm. When he turned back to Chloe she was blushing. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

It wasn't fine, because she was standing away from him, holding the distance between them. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her closer. "No, it's not."

His head lowered again and breathed a sigh of relief as his lips came in contact with hers. A shiver ran through her, causing her teeth to chatter, and then he stopped.

"I'm an idiot." Oliver wrapped his hands around her arms and rubbed them furiously. "You're freezing. Come on."

"I'm fine." Chloe lied, but he was already wrapping an arm around her waist and ushering her towards the door. "Oliver…"

"Come on." She sighed but allowed him to guide her through the door he had just opened. She seemed to relent because she took the lead and started walking in the direction of Gerard and Dustin who were now sitting at a sofa in the rear corner of the bar. The loud thumping of music wasn't so loud in the upstairs bar, but it was much darker, offering privacy to its more expensive cliental. The lack of light didn't hide the look of interest on the face of two men they were enarinng. He fought the urge to snarl at them and instead lengthened his stride in just enough time to grab her hip as she past them.

"What?" She turned around in confusion as she felt his body press against her own.

"Nothing, come on." She looked at him strangely for a moment then shrugged. As she continued on, unaware of what had just transpired; he followed, daring the two men to look again. Sure enough they looked away. As they neared the table he whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to stay?" He didn't like the humor in Gerard eyes or the smirk on Dustin's face.

"I'd like to stay a bit longer." Chloe stopped mid stride and turned her head to him. "I don't really get out often."

He nodded, his will giving way to her own easily enough. But he still didn't relinquish his hold on her body until they reached the booth. He didn't say anything as they took a seat. Dustin offered Chloe a glass of champagne and she took it courteously. As she sat back he couldn't help but notice how she crossed her legs towards him causing their knees to brush against one another. The dress slid up her thigh provocatively and he prayed that whatever she wore underneath was kept hidden. In a move that was slightly possessive and a result of his need to touch her, Oliver reach out and rested his hand on her thigh. She glanced up at him meeting his eyes, and then looked away and leaned against his body.

The others talked amongst themselves, although they each seemed to be devoting more attention to one of the two women dressed as police woman. That left the two of them sitting there, attention only on each other. His fingers caressed her leg softly and as his thumb brushed closer to the inside of her thigh that she looked up, meeting his brown eyes.

"What?" He could see there was something behind her green orbs. It almost seemed like concern, but he couldn't be sure.

"I think I'm ready to go." The excitement of going out, playing dress up for the night, had worn off, especially in comparison with the few moments she'd spent on the balcony with Oliver.

"You sure?" She nodded in response and that was all the reassurance he needed. "I think we're going to get out of here." Oliver said loud enough for the others to hear. He stood up and held his hand out to Chloe. She smiled up at him as she placed her hand into his own and he couldn't help the small twitch of his lips. As she stood she stepped closer to his body.

"Already?" Gerard stood with Dustin. "You just got here."

"Yea well, forgive me if I don't want to look at your two ugly faces for the rest of the night." Oliver slid his jacket over his shoulders and settled it over Chloe's. She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "The temperature is dropping and I'd like to get out of here without having to punch someone." She remained silent, instead smirking up at him, obviously pleased with herself. "Try to control your ego."

"Look who's talking." Their goodbye's were short and brief. The two men had a speculative gleam in their eyes that she tried to ignore and when she heard Oliver tell the French man to shut up she could only imagine what had been said. If Chloe had to be honest she wasn't even sure where they were going or what they were going to do. When Oliver finally stepped away from the group he turned to her.

"Ready?"

Her heart thumped in her chest as she realized she wasn't even sure what she was ready for. Regardless, she nodded, and when he weaved his fingers into her own she let him pull her away. They were out of the club in minutes, standing outside the door. "Damn it's cold."

"I told you. Come on." They walked down the street in silence, the entire time Oliver keeping an eyes on every dark corner, every cross street, and any person that walked within a few feet of them. It was after midnight, Chloe was barely dressed, and it wouldn't take much for someone to recognize him. They made it back to the car without incident though. As he opened the door to allow her to step in she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I-." She shut here mouth again, not quite sure how to tell him what was bothering her. He slowly walked around the door and came to stand in front of her.

"Chloe, it's freezing out here and you're shaking. Get in the car."

"I know, I know." She pulled his jacket tighter around her body. "Where are we going?"

"To get you out of that dress." He said simply, and when she widened her eyes he chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous Chloe. As tempting as the possibility is I'm not an idiot. But I would assume you would rather get into something more comfortable, unless you had something else in mind?"

She couldn't miss the smirk on his face. He was enjoying making her uncomfortable. Realizing now that his intentions were the same as her own she realized. Slapping him on the chest she turned and stepped into his car. "If only you were so lucky."

"Oh just give me time." He said and before she could say another word he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Here's the end. I hope it is satisfactory. I had a lot of fun writing it though. Please review.

* * *

Oliver glanced around her living room, eyes roaming, always ready for trouble, not because he expected it, but mostly because it felt strange. Usually when he was there it was all business and to the point, he never hung around. Sure their conversations were usually littered with small talk, joking, and every so often a little flirting, but it was never much. He was starting to realize that the reason it usually remained business was because he made it that way. It was impossible to ignore his attraction to her now. He'd known it all, but had tried is damndest to hide it.

"I'll be right back."

He turned to her and nodded, watching her walk away. For the first time that night allowing himself to blatantly check her out. As much as he'd been cursing the dress the that night, in her home, alone, he realized he was a little disappointed to see it go. Chloe couldn't have been taller than 5'5, but her legs in that short dress and stiletto heels looked a mile long. And with no one else around to cop a feel or steal a glance he didn't really mind the fact that you didn't need an imagination to see what was under her skirt. If only he could have gotten a glimpse of the front again.

Chloe stooped before entering the hall and turned around with a small knowing smile. "You can sit Oliver."

His eyes lowered to her exposed breast one last time and then raised them to her face. "I didn't want to miss anything."

"You won't." She added then turned back around.

Those two words held a lot more in them then he cared to dwell on at that moment, because the fact of the matter was that whatever she was alluding to wouldn't happen that night. So reserved to that fact he made his way across the room and took a seat on her sofa.

Seconds ticked by and after only a few moments he ripped off his tie and stood up. If Chloe was like every other woman he knew she'd be a while and he was impatient. Walking towards an empty wall he stopped. Not long after his return he had outfitted Chloe's place with much more security. There was too much information located in their too be left unprotected. He still tried to forget the money he had to shell out for it. It was worth it though, to protect the teams lives and hers. If anyone ever found out what was there…he shook his head, determined not to think about that.

An average decorative picture hung from the wall in front of him. Grabbing one side of his he pulled, revealing a keypad, eye scanner, and voice recognition. One never could be too sure.

She didn't see him at first, and as she turned to look around the room she finally noticed the crack in her wall. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh she walked in that direction. Once past the threshold of the secret entrance she wished she had put on socks. The floor of the tower was metal, much too cold for her bare feet. The chill only got worse as she walked up the stairs. Considering that a majority of the tower was glass it was usually rather cold. But as she acquired more and more hardware she was forced to keep it even cooler. If she'd known that was where he was going to disappear to she wouldn't have dressed in shorts and a tank top. "Couldn't resist could you?"

He turned to her, a little ashamed and ready to apologize, only to stop. She was a nightmare, going from an impossible short and low cut dress, into small shorts, a tank top, and bare feet. The heavy make up from earlier was gone leaving her face clean and glowing. The curls were still there, although a little softer then they had previously been. It took him only moments to come back to himself. "Well if you wouldn't have taken so long." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue. "I just figured I'd see if I missed anything."

Finding her interest mildly peaked she walked closer. "Well?"

"Nothing, all's clear." He stepped back, allowing her room to check for herself. Her computers were constantly running, checking for news, police reports, anything that would let them know they were needed.

"Well that's a relief." Because if he had to leave she would definitely had been a little angry. "Think we could go back where it's warm though. I didn't exactly dress for tower weather."

"It does seem to have its own climate." He followed her away from her computers and down the stairs.

"Well if you want to keep all that expensive Queen Industries hardware from burning up…"

"I get it, I get it." Oliver pushed the wall closed behind them and then pushed the picture back into its place. By the time he turned around she was already curling up on the sofa. "I'm a bit overdressed."

Chloe chuckled and patted the seat next to her. "You look fine."

"Yea, but you look comfortable." To comfortable. If he thought being around her scantily clad was dangerous it was nothing compared to sitting next to her on her sofa in her pajamas, alone.

"I'm in my pajamas." He took a seat next to her and she propped her head up with her hand on the back of the sofa.

"Exactly." Propping his head up on the back of the sofa in identical fashion he watched her. Her eyes moved slowly over his face, but he could see the wheel turning in her head. "I can see the wheels turning in that geeky brain of yours."

She smiled at his joke. It would have made her laugh under normal circumstances, but now that her brain was working again she found herself recalling his fears from earlier that night on the balcony. "Sorry."

He could see in the poor attempt of her smile that something was bothering her. "You want to say something don't you?"

"No…I don't know." Chloe sighed and looked down, her eyes straying to his hand that rested on the leg he had folded over his knee. She wanted to reach out for it, but something in her wouldn't allow it.

"Hey." She looked back up at him, worry in her eyes now. "Just say it."

It was the gentleness in his voice and the concern on his face that broke her.

"Is this going to be like you said earlier tonight? Are we going to meet with the rest of the league tomorrow and not be able to look at one another?"

He frowned, not really at her question, but more at himself. It was his earlier fears that were now causing her concern. "Why would it be like that?"

"I don't know." She looked down again, no quite sure how to continue. There was a soft pull of her hair and she looked back up.

"Did I tell you I like your hair like this?" This time she really did smile.

"Yes you did, but why do I get the feeling you are trying to distract me."

"Because there isn't anything for you to worry about." She cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously not believing his words. "You don't believe me."

"No." She said simply. "I feel like I've been talking to two totally different men tonight."

He supposed his emotions had been a little erratic. "I needed you here as part of the League, but that isn't just it. I know when it comes down to it I can trust you. You'll do what needs to be done." He paused as he prepared himself for the final plunge. Exposing himself wasn't in his nature, especially went it pertains to something so close to his heart. "And I know when I can't deal with it and I do fall you'll be there picking me back up."

"Oliver, that won't happen again." She said firmly, refusing to believe in his weakness. She knew what was in his heart, even if he didn't.

"It doesn't matter if it will. But at least I know your there if it does." She seemed content with his answer so he continued. "I didn't want to take the risk of losing that. If there is one thing I'm good at is screwing up relationship Chloe. They are usually the last thing on my mind and usually get forgotten."

"Lois?" Chloe asked, hating to bring it up, but that had to be forefront in his mind. It was in hers also. Although she hadn't had time to consider her cousins reaction, she had been trying to figure out where she was in Oliver's heart. The chance of Lois going back to Oliver would never happen. It was obvious to anyone that Lois and Clark were meant to be together, and even Oliver knew that, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Chloe, that's over." She sighed. "You don't believe me." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"This wouldn't be an issue if she wasn't your cousin." He pointed out.

"This wouldn't be an issue if I didn't know every painful detail of your relationship with her which I just happen to know because she is my cousin." He frowned, obviously not pleased with her response. "I'm just telling you the truth."

He would have been a fool not to see this coming, but somehow he was hoping they could just avoid it. "You think I still have feelings for her?"

"Are you serious?" Chloe scoffed and regretted it when she saw his jaw clenched. "Sorry. It's just that the two of you had this big thing, and then even when it was over it wasn't really over. I mean just over a year ago you-." She stopped herself, realizing that her mouth was about to get her into trouble.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just over a year ago what?"

"Fine." She dropped her arm into her lap. If he wanted to push it she'd give it to him. She wasn't about to let herself get hurt because of a man still pining for her cousin. "Just a year ago Lois was _still_ the only thing you wanted. And I'm not just assuming that Oliver, don't you think Lois talks to me?" He turned his body away from her and she felt her heart drop. The profile of his face hardened and she could see his jaw clenching. "I'm not trying to make this difficult for you, but your right, she is my cousin, and most women wouldn't know the things I do."

Years spent still reaching out for Lois, trying to bring her back into his life, had someone just blew up in his face. He could turn around and tell her that it wasn't like that and that he didn't still want Lois, but he knew she wouldn't totally believe him. To be honest he still held some regard for her, but that didn't mean he hadn't accepted it. Turning back to face her he held her gaze evenly. "What about Jimmy?" There was a flash of pain on her face before she looked away. "Weren't you two about to reconcile right before he died? That was only a year ago."

"Jimmy's dead. I have no choice but to move on." She said softly as images of her deceased husband floated in front of her.

"And how am I supposed to know you have?" He snapped at her harder then he thought. She didn't seem to notice as she stared off somewhere past him. With a sigh she pillowed her head on the back of the sofa with her arm and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry." She only nodded, still not opening her eyes to him. "I didn't want this." She turned her head into her arm at his words and he felt like there was a vice squeezing around because of the pain he was causing her. "But I couldn't stop it Chloe. Do you really think I would have let it go this far if I thought this was nothing? The physical part, I can find that anywhere if that's what I wanted." She turned her head again, still resting her cheek against her arm, but looking at him. It wasn't very often he saw a vulnerable side to her. She'd toughened up a lot over the past couple of years, sometimes too much. "I'm not going to risk our friendship or take this chance of nothing."

She sighed softly. "I know." And she meant it; he wouldn't use her to for some physical urge. There was way too much going on in both their lives for that.

He scooted forward and leaned in to press his palm against her exposed cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Just an hour ago you didn't feel that way." She countered.

"And just an hour ago I realized that I couldn't push you away." She stayed silent for a few moments, her eyes never leaving his. "Are you done trying to find something wrong or am I going to have to beg?" She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see her corners of her mouth lifting in a smile. "You being over there is ridiculous." He reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap.

She grasped his shirt for balance as he grabbed the back of one of her knees and pulled it out from underneath her body allowing her to straddle him. "Isn't this a bit suggestive?"

"Not while you still have your clothes on." He joked, but had to admit that when she settled onto his lap he felt a small pull in his groin and a twitch. He only prayed he could control it or he'd be moving her off of him pretty soon. "Just don't move too much."

"Oliver…"

"What?" He asked innocently even as he pressed his palm to her back, forcing her body against his own. The other hand slid into the blond curls at the back of her head and guided her head forward.

She waited for their lips to meet, but they never did. Instead he pressed her forehead against his own and looked up at her.

"Tell me you believe me." He needed to hear it, because if she didn't believe him it wouldn't work.

"I want to." She said softly. "I want believe it will work."

"And if you don't believe me then it definitely won't." He lifted his hand from her back and held her face in both hands. "Chloe it has to work, because there is no going back. Why do you think I couldn't walk away earlier?"

"What about everyone else?" Chloe whispered. Slowly she could feel herself slipping, losing her will against him.

"You mean Lois and Clark?" She nodded in response. "Chloe, _I don't care_." He emphasized the three last words slowly.

"They'll be-."

"Chloe." He said firmly and she stopped. "They'll get over it. They're where they want to be, happy where they are. What about you?"

She sighed shakily. The whole night had been too much to begin with, but now here she was with Oliver about to make a decision that would no doubt seriously affect her. She fisted his shirt in her hands tighter and looked into his eyes, pleadingly. "Ollie."

There was something in her face, the way she said his name, it was all the answer he needed. Pulling her face to his he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. It was chaste at first. Lips only just touching a few times against one another before he pulled back slightly. Her lips were barely touching his, but he could feel her warm breath caressing his lips. Her hands flattened against his chest and slid up. As she wrapped them around his neck her body shifted just slightly against his own, pressing closer, and putting just a bit too much pressure on his lap for comfort.

This time when he pulled her back his lips were firm against her own, kissing her with purpose. His hands slid into her hair and the other fell to her hip, firmly holding her. As his tongue slid over her lips she opened her mouth to him. It felt right, being there with him. There was still some lingering anxiety, but she trusted him. She pulled her mouth reluctantly from his own. "And tomorrow?" She whispered against his lips.

"Tomorrow," Oliver pressed a kiss to her lips, "will be fine." He trailed his lips over her cheek and nuzzled her neck as he pulled gently at her hair, exposing her neck to him. He kissed her behind her ear and then spoke softly. "And the day after that." Another kiss further down her neck. "And the day after that." Her hands grasped at his hair, pulling him from the smooth expanse of skin and forcing him to look at her again.

"This from the person who said woman and relationships were the last thing on his mind?" He didn't respond, only leaned forward and kissed her. She tried to pull back at first to demand an answer, but he deepened the kiss, kissing her hard and passionately. Unconsciously she fisted his hair in her hands, not even caring at that moment if it hurt. He was growing underneath her, pressing against her. He'd told her not to move, but it was impossible. She rolled her hips forward, pressing the length of him against her. His hands tightened in her hair causing her to gasp. But it didn't stop her from pressing down harder, anything to relieve some of the pressure building inside of her. It only served to make her predicament worse.

She whimpered inside of his mouth and pressed her body closer to his simultaneously. Then she did it again, each time moving just slightly into a different position, causing more friction and pressure to his already hardening erection. "Chloe, Chloe." He grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed her just slightly back. "You've gotta stop."

"Why?" She pulled his head back to her, kissing him again.

He groaned as she tried to wiggle out of his hands. "Because I'm about to become very uncomfortable. And considering the only solution is-."

"Okay, okay." She sighed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "Sorry." She could feel her cheeks warming with embarrassment. But then she felt his hand in her hair and his lips against the top of her head. When she raised her head and met his eyes she wasn't quite sure what to expect. But when she saw the gentle smile on his face she returned it. "Sorry."

"This from the same woman who was pleased with herself for turning the head of every man in the bar?" She laughed and looked down. "Now you're apologizing?"

"Well I didn't think that would happen." She looked back up into his eyes and saw him smirking at her. "Not funny."

"Sure it is." Moving his hand to his cheek he cradled it gently, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. He knew he was in trouble. Their first kiss had only been about an hour ago, but he had too much of a past with Chloe for it not to be anything but serious.

"And the fact that relationships and women are the last thing on Oliver Queen's mind?"

"You would bring that back up." She cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously waiting for a response. "You know it's different when it's someone who understands you, who you don't have to lie to, who knows everything about you." She smiled softly in response.

"I guess when you put it that way." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and then he leaned forward, taking her lips once again.

* * *

"I just bought those." Chloe said from her computer, not even turning around. She didn't need to; she could hear Bart chomping on her chips.

"I'm glad you did. You don't have a thing in your kitchen." The young man collapsed into her sofa and dusted his hands on his pants.

"Bart." Victor grabbed one of the napkins Bart had left on the table from his earlier snack and tossed it to him. "You're not a child."

"Practically."

She shook her head at them and glanced at her watch. The meeting had been called two days ago. All of them had arrived, except Oliver. He usually didn't run late, which was what was bothering her.

The previous night he'd hung around until about three in the morning until she started to fall asleep. It had been hard to let him go, but she'd tried not to turn it into a big deal. That was the last thing she wanted, even if her heart had been pounding in her chest all morning. He'd show up, of that she was sure, but that didn't mean she wasn't any less nervous.

"Bart get your feet off the table."

She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sound of his familiar voice, but she wouldn't turn. Even if turning around and telling him hello wasn't wrong, she didn't want to take the chance of giving anything away.

"Hey! None for me!?" Bart exclaimed as he watched Oliver passing him by.

"No." He kicked Bart's feet, ignoring his exclamation, and headed towards Chloe. Her back was to him, and he smirked, knowing that she was purposely ignoring him. Stopping behind her, just close enough that she could feel him against her back, he placed the cup in front of her. "That isn't a very good welcome for someone who stopped to get you coffee."

She did her best to fight against the goofy grin that spread over her face. It was pointless though. When she turned around and looked up at him he was smirking. "I'm very, very sorry."

"I suppose you can make it up to me later then." He said, hinting at the things he'd had in mind since he'd woken up that morning. "Considering it's Saturday night, and I know you have no plans…"

She felt foolish for a moment as she studied his face. The boys behind her were watching their exchange with interest, but Oliver didn't seem to care. Her nerves finally began to settle, and it wasn't hard, not with Oliver Queen standing in front of her charming her into a giggly school girl. "What did you have in mind?"

"I had a lot of things in mind." He smirked and lowered his head, bringing his lips to her ear. "But most of them aren't for discussion in front of company."

Her chest tightened and she fought against the urge to lean into him. He was evil.

"Okay come on!" Bart exclaimed. "Stop hitting on Tower! Man, like seeing someone hit on my mother."

"I'd have to agree." AC commented.

"Maybe later." Oliver whispered and straightened up. Turning around he glared at the men behind him. "Last time I checked you all were guests. If you want to leave go right ahead."

"So are you!"

Chloe shook her head with a sigh and turned back to her computer. They continued to argue turning what should have been a short meeting into a longer one. It didn't really matter though, she wasn't in any rush.

"Now if you're done complaining…" Oliver snapped and turned back to Chloe. Settling a hand on her back he leaned down. "Ready?"

When she turned her head behind her she smiled softly. "Yea." His hand slid along her back and gripped her waist as he pulled her away from her computer. All her concern, all her fears were gone. And thanks to one great skanky dress she was happy again.


End file.
